


entrance shots (you make me drunk)

by huehue03



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Party, SeokSoo, bc bitch i'm in a drought, but you're reading so, i'm writing this, kids don't be like them, no beta we die like men, who's worse?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huehue03/pseuds/huehue03
Summary: There is an unspoken rule that if you’re a loser like Hong Joshua, you should never go to underground parties.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	entrance shots (you make me drunk)

**Author's Note:**

> okay, please allow me to get things out of the way!
> 
> -i have no experience in drinking, so might be a little inaccurate!  
> -based on real story though, but it's my blockmateㅋㅋ entrance shots are scarring.  
> -may this lift the seoksoo drought  
> -unbeta-ed, i'm so sorry if you come across any mistakesㅠㅠ

There is an unspoken rule that if you’re a loser like Hong Joshua, you should never go to underground parties.

He heard that Pledis parties were always so _wild_ that they’re iconic to be remembered for months. Even Jihoon, his junior who looks like he would never want to be under a disco light, told Joshua everything about it. Parties held at school are tolerable, just to Jihoon’s and Joshua’s taste, but underground parties like tonight were not. It’s all shady work with Soonyoung’s crazy ideas, Jihoon seethes as he mentions, but other people seem to have fun. Wasted. Fucked up.

So okay, he wasn’t threatened by any of all that, and he would only give Jihoon an apologetic smile over his disappointed glare.

“Shua, you’re here!” Jeonghan screeches upon sight of him, Seungcheol following behind him as the both of them gave him a bright smile, even under the dark evening skies with no lamppost to shelter a light. The street where Shining Diamond is located is eerie and quiet. A perfect place for a party.

“I thought your family won’t allow you?” Seungcheol leads the way as the three of them walk together to the club, just across the street from where they met up. Jeonghan has his arms around the foreigner, swaying side-by-side in excitement. Joshua felt a little touched that they were expecting him tonight. The long-haired male adds, “But here you are.”

“As I am. And I’m what, 23, I can do whatever I want.”

“Oh, wise words.”

Jeonghan giggles on his side, and so he does as well as freedom buzzes alongside with tunes of bustling cars and the muffled blasting music from the bar.

-

“Entrance Shots!” is what Seungkwan screams out as soon as he saw his hyungs walk to the doorway. Hansol, the only fool for Seungkwan, is right beside him assisting the entrance booth. Couple of red paper cups are lined up as Jeonghan takes one and sniffs it. 

“Oh god,” Jeonghan calls out with a laugh and the tone he’s using is very alarming to Joshua. He reminds himself that he has drank before, but never gotten anywhere near to being drunk. He’s afraid that way, to drink so much and lose himself. He’d rather be that kind of drinking friend, the look out. The one who drinks less. Or maybe drink nothing at all.

Jeonghan continues in amusement, “First of all, why are you second years handling the shots?”

Seungkwan shrugs, grinning broadly at them. He seems to like his job, and maybe he’s smart not to drink while he’s on duty. “Committee work. Besides, it’s fun!”

“Ah, that’s what you do best, Boo.” Seungcheol gives him a supportive ruffle of his hair, with Seungkwan thanking him. Hansol on the other hand, looked chill with everything. As fellow American, he dares to ask him the same. “What about you?”

“Following my dreams.” He says nonchalantly, and chuckles when he heard Seungkwan squeak. _So they were like that_ , Joshua smiles up at them, and Jeonghan as usual is starting to make it all weird with his teasing noises.

“Ah, hyung!” Seungkwan screeches with a shy laugh, and then goes to shoving Hansol bashfully. “Be careful with what you say, idiot!”

“Second, is this, what—why is this so strong?” Jeonghan cries out in glee, shaking the cup as Seungkwan pipes up with a laugh. “It’s rum.”

“Did you take any of this?”

Hansol makes a funny face and Seungcheol squints his eyes. “Why are you still upright?”

“Anyways,” Hansol steps up to the table and Joshua forgot to notice the colorful wheel with numbers and ‘free pass’ on it. The other American points at it as he starts to explain. “you have to spin the wheel and you have to take a number of shots depending on the number you get.”

Joshua gulps audibly, not that they’d hear him since it’s too loud and too dark to be noticed. He doesn’t know himself that much, doesn’t know how much it takes to bring him down or make a fool of himself inside the venue, but he prays his luck on this cardboard version of the wheel of fortune. Seungcheol spins it first as he is nearer, the arrow pointing at 4.

“That’s easy for you.” Joshua mumbles, and everyone laughs in agreement. Seungcheol shrugs and immediately immerses himself with the rum, Seungkwan keeping in check.

Jeonghan walks forward as soon as the older is finished, turning the wheel and it stops at 2. Jeonghan scoffs, “This is mocking me.”

Jeonghan has higher tolerance than Seungcheol which was surprising at first. But Seungcheol of course is kinder to his bladder than Jeonghan. Both are responsible when it comes to drinking which was something to note.

Joshua steps up when Jeonghan makes way for him, his hands shaking as he spins the cardboard. His stomach already churns when it lands on 5, his eyes widening and eyes darting from Jeonghan to Seungcheol, eyes crying _help._

“I’d like to save you,” Seungcheol starts and his eyes goes down to his wrists where Jeonghan holds it. “but his call. Besides, you came to the party, you should have fun.”

“I will, but 5 cups of _rum,_ I might not live.” He grimaces at the sight of 5 cups being pushed to him. Seungkwan gives him wriggling brows that says _drink it_ and Hansol just watches him suffer. The betrayal, honestly. How could he allow his fellowmen go down like that?

“Oh shush,” Jeonghan interrupts him, gesturing with his hand to start drinking.

And so he takes one cup, chugs it down. It’s okay, he prays it doesn’t start kicking in. Seungkwan and Hansol whistles and hoots, Seungcheol watching with a smile and Jeonghan staring intently and making sure that he’s going to finish all five of it, all by _himself._ But the power of a cup of rum was just too much that he panics when he can feel his head spinning, chugging down the second cup as he gags somewhere in the end.

“I feel bad.” Seungkwan comments, frowning at the sight of his hyung coughing. But none of them, not even Seungkwan would want to stop Joshua from getting wasted because well, _let him live for once!_ was the kind of party they are getting into.

Joshua, who is already on his third shot and started to feel hot and sweaty, is a senior with perfect As in his grades, his capability of doing everything (except drinking) plus his angelic looks. The non-hard drinker Joshua, who has wobbly knees started to have tears in his eyes as his mouth lets out nothing but a chain of groans and horrible side comments about the rum. “Who allowed this idea again?”

“Soonyoung.”

Joshua coughs violently, groaning at the constant drumming headache. “I regret everything.”

Jeonghan lets out a laugh and rubs his back, watching Joshua take a minute for himself as he receives the fourth cup from Seungkwan. He hiccups, and this makes everyone laugh. “You all are insane.”

“I’m amazed you can still talk in sense after three cups of rum.” Seungkwan comments with genuine surprise in his voice.

“Not yet, anyway.”

“Shut up.” He shrugs Jeonghan in annoyance, who only laughs again. Joshua groans before chugging the whole fourth cup. He thought about stopping half-way, but that would only mean letting the alcohol take him over faster so he discarded the thought as he finished the drink with a loud grumble. “I wanna go home after.”

“Nah, you have Jeonghan-hyung and Seungcheol-hyung. They won’t let you go home.”

“I don’t k-know—” He hiccups again, shivering all of the sudden. His mind was getting hazy and his vision slowly becomes blur. _Fuck._ “—them.”

Seungcheol grabs the fifth cup Hansol hands him and chugs it down, with Seungkwan and Jeonghan yelling in disappointment. Joshua sighs heavily in relief, holding on to Jeonghan for support who only pouts in dismay. “It was time for Shua to live and you—”

“Look at him, he’s _dying.”_ Seungcheol reasons out, and Joshua wanted to hug him big time but he’s not in the right mind to do it.

“Oh, what’s this?”

Five heads turn around at the loud question by none other than Kwon Soonyoung, the devil behind all this.

“Call 911.” Seungcheol jokes, earning an elbow from the foreigner who could no longer stand straight, resting an arm over Jeonghan’s shoulder. “Kidding. For starters, where’s the snacks?”

Soonyoung directs the seniors that there must be third years who are handling the chips. They all bid goodbye to the second years, just in time where a group of students lined up for the entrance shots.

“Hey, Shua! Let’s get you seated, okay?” Jeonghan yells over the music, since they’re inside now and the music is blasting from all corners of the venue. “Oof, where the hell is it—Cheol, is that—MINNIE!”

Joshua was too immersed with his thrumming headache, the feeling of wanting to puke and to hold the queasy, sick feeling. The music was too loud that it blended Jeonghan’s voice, only catching _please_ and _water._ Soon, he found himself seated, groaning loudly as he peeked over at Jeonghan talking to someone.

Oh. Lee Seokmin.

But even if he wanted to take a good look at him, his head pounds again, only for him to close his eyes and groan again. _This is shitty._

“I promise to come back for him later.” Jeonghan says at the younger, who only gave him the famous megawatt smile. He thanks the younger once more, then vanishes into the crowd to look for Seungcheol.

“Hyung, hey.” Seokmin taps his shoulder, with Joshua trying to stay sane and live despite the feeling of his insides churning like a hurricane. “Are you alright? How bad were the entrance shots even?”

“I’m going to die, man.” He gags, making the younger panic as he grabbed a plastic cup and strides to the dispenser for water. He quickly helps up Joshua, letting him chug the water and he scowls even more.

“Do you want more?”

Joshua shakes his head vehemently, then all of the sudden, he’s not hearing Seokmin anymore. He isn’t even sure if it’s really Seokmin, because his vision has been blurry all this time and he couldn’t even recognize who’s who. Once he closes his eyes, his mind blanks and he pass out.

-

He feels shit.

But that was a given, trying not to imagine Jihoon gloating as he thought how pointless it was to attend the damn party. He only he lasted a good 30 minutes in there and passed out, remembering a kid named Seokmin but never his face.

He wakes up and is immediately met with a round of headache, groaning a loud as he tries to sit up. His eyes hurt for whatever reason, and his throat was dry as hell. His body felt heavy and he tries to fight off the shitty hangover, scanning the room. He tries to figure out where he is, and he doesn’t recognize having a fancy looking mirror nor having his room so clean.

Then it clicks. _A fucking hotel!_

Panic bubbles inside of him, and then found himself wearing the same clothes from last night. He sighs in relief, dropping himself on the bed until he hit someone with his arm.

“Ouch, what the—”

Joshua yelps, sitting up again and scoots away, finding himself a companion that he didn’t know until now, sighing in relief when he recognizes the face. “Thank god it’s you.”

It was Jun, a fourth year, and somehow, they’re friends for having mutual friends. He wasn’t naked, which was another good thing, praying to the heavens that he hasn’t fucked up his life, especially when he’s a graduating student.

“Ah hyung, you’re awake.” He says, a little tired, rolling to the other side. 

“Why are you here?” He asks promptly, almost asked him if he’s okay because clearly, he’s just as messed up as him.

“For the same reason as you?” Jun huffs, “I don’t remember much from last night though. The only thing I can remember is Soonyoung confessing his love to Jihoon—”

“Jihoon was there?!” That little _shit._ He can’t gloat, Joshua rejoices, because it’s something he’ll use against him too. And _oh my god,_ a confession happened to Jihoon and he’s dead for it? He whines in disappointment, kicking the sheets.

Jun continues with a tired nod. “Also Jeonghan-hyung and Seungcheol-hyung making out.”

Joshua opens his mouth, but no words come out. That was unexpectedly expected. Their relationship is questionable as it seems, but Joshua isn’t cut out being a cupid. Jun tells him more about the party, absentmindedly nodding every now and then.

Interrupted, the door suddenly opens, catching their attention. Mingyu comes into the picture, and he’s awfully gorgeous, smiling widely at them. Joshua is blessed to have a _dongsaeng_ like him. “Hyung, you’re awake.”

“Wait, this isn’t a hotel?” Jun raises a brow, then grumbles to what seem like a headache attacking him. 

“Nope, we’re broke. Plus my parents aren’t around so a lot of you are dropped off here.” Mingyu says casually, his hands motioning them to follow him outside. Joshua quickly does so, staggering his way to the door and is suddenly met with the living room that has Minghao watching the TV. On the floor was Wonwoo and Soonyoung, watching with the Chinese junior. They wave at him as he crosses the room. He expected to see Jihoon, but that would be _impossible._ Joshua could see the exhausted look on Soonyoung’s face from a distance.

“I made hangover soup.” He announces, asking them to come to the island counter. Jun sat down beside Joshua, both of them thanking Mingyu in chorus.

“Did Hannie leave me here?” Joshua asks, but realizes it’s a stupid question. Jeonghan would’ve brought him with them if he was the one handling the drunk Joshua. Nevertheless, he watched Mingyu shake his head.

“Seokmin left you to me. I think he wanted to take care of you but he said his family is stingy with drunk friends and all.” Mingyu says, handing them both some pills to take and he accepts them gratefully. His mind lingers to this Seokmin however, seriously wanting to thank him as soon as possible.

Feeling much better, Joshua is met with messages as soon as he opens his phone. He’s in the cab when he’s checking his messages, leaving the Kim’s residence and thanked the younger profusely for his hospitality.

**_Hoon [01:35 AM]_ **

****

**_> R u alive? _ **

**_> Please reply _ **

**_> I have shit to tell u_ **

****

**_Han [4:32 AM]_ **

****

**_> omg shua_ ** **_ㅠㅠ_ **

**_> im so sorrryyyyyyy _ **

**_> cheol says sorry too_ **

**_> shuaaaa tell me ur alive _ **

****

Joshua wonders if he and Seungcheol just got laid. Based on Jun’s report, it’s a possibility but he holds off the thought for a while.

**_xxx [2:50 AM]_ **

****

**_> Hyung, it’s me, Lee Seokmin_ **

**_> Ah, you might not remember me tho ^^_ **

**_> But I hope the hangover’s not too bad! _ **

**_> I left you to Mingyu! He’s very good at making hangover soup and thankfully he knows you_ **

**_> Eat lots of good food when you arrive at home so you’ll feel better!!_ **

****

He couldn’t deny the giddy feeling of receiving such concerned message from Seokmin. The Seokmin that had taken care of him last night during the party. The Seokmin who left him to someone he can trust Joshua with. The Seokmin who still checks up on him even after the party. Before he knew it, there’s a smile on his face already, trying not to reveal so much in his reply.

**_Seokmin [12:23 PM]_ **

****

**_Thank you so much for last night! <_ **

**_We barely know each other, yet you did so much for me <_ **

**_Please let me treat you or something? <_ **

**_I owe you so much < _ **

****

**-**

On the same day, he agrees meeting Jihoon at his dorms around late afternoon, so he goes over and meets on his way his roommate, which is a sophomore named Lee Chan. He is a pretty cool guy, happy to know that he wasn’t into partying as much as the liar Jihoon. At first Joshua thought they were siblings, but Chan faked a gag and that pretty much decided he likes Chan.

“Hyung, hello! Looking for Jihoon-hyung?” He asks, walking out of the door.

“Yeah. Where are you heading?” Joshua asks casually, noticed he looks nice tonight.

“Arcade with Hansol and Seungkwan.” He grins, then waves goodbye, Joshua wishing for him to enjoy the night. Soon he enters the room, only to meet a cocoon of a Jihoon on the couch, being wrapped in thick blankets.

“What’s up?” Joshua asks, sitting at the bean bags near Jihoon as he watched him pause the series he was watching. He sits up, and Joshua notices how shitty Jihoon looks. His eyes aren’t puffy, thank heavens but he looks tired. He wanted to bring up that he came to the party but decides not to as he looked like he’s about to burst.

“Have you eaten?” He changes the question, standing up and walking to the counter.

“Not yet.” Joshua is relieved that he can reply, so he settles with dinner first before anything.

They go with ramyeon, Joshua cooking two portions of noodles for the both of them. He thought about how it would be better to eat with him, so he’ll be comfortable. It seems like it’s going to be a long night.

Dinner went on quietly, Joshua telling him how it went for him. Jihoon manages to laugh every now and then, especially with Joshua’s scowl when he thinks about the shit he went through.

“Fucking entrance shots.”

“What did I tell you?” Jihoon smirks, shaking his head in the process. “They’re so wild. They kill you even at the entrance.”

“But you were there too.” Joshua fights, pressing his lips together as he sits straight on the bean bag. He notices how his expression shifting to something grim, but he doesn’t take the question back. He transfers to Jihoon’s side, placing an arm on his shoulder. They might as well talk about it now before things can go left unsaid. “Jihoon?”

There’s a long pause. Joshua doesn’t pressure him.

“Soonyoung confessed to me.”

“Ah, Jun told me.” He says gently, leaning a bit to see his downcast face. “You hate Soonyoung right?”

Jihoon glances at Joshua shyly, his cheeks tinging in red as he reply with a mumble. “Y-Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

Joshua listens well, not interrupting him as he continues. “…but he was perfectly sober earlier. I went to the party around midnight because Wonwoo told me so. And then I was there already when I realized he only set me up to meet with Soonyoung. And he…”

He starts to tremble, his voice hopeless and a little frustrated. Joshua can hear much. “…he sounded so genuine. He’s unlike what I thought he would be. He…He said he’d wait for me even though he knows that I hate him…”

He has this confused look on his face. It’s as if he has eaten a lemon. “I don’t know what to do, hyung. I’m so bad with shit like this and of all people, it had to be Soonyoung. He—I hate him…we hated each other. And this—”

“You know what I think, Jihoon?” Joshua interrupts him softly, yet with conviction. “I think you’re caving into his words.”

“Huh? I don’t—”

“What did you say then? To Soonyoung? Did you reject him there and then?”

He looks away, turning even more red. “No…b-but only because I was shocked and couldn’t—”

Joshua smiles. “If you really hate a person, you won’t react like this, Jihoon-ah. You would walk away. You won’t ever spare him a glance. You would never try to interact with him. But you do anyway.

If anything, you become more competitive when it’s against Soonyoung. You’re always so riled up when it’s about him. He’s in your mind a lot more than you think. So for you to worry about this—no, don’t give me that crap.” Joshua notices how Jihoon wants to push that he did not, even though his state is screaming _Kwon Soonyoung, what the fuck!._

“You’re considering. I don’t know the translation of your actions now, whatever you are feeling for Soonyoung but…half of you wants to reject him, but half of you doesn’t, too.” Joshua says with a small smile, not noticing how he’s side-hugging Jihoon already. The poor boy was still silent and in denial, but it’s progress.

“What should I do, then, hyung?”

“He’s willing to wait, right?” He shrugs, “Then you let him. Until you figure out your own feelings. This is where you’ll see if he would really mean what he said, you know?”

He nods, understanding the point as he sighs. It’s not much of a progress for Jihoon’s feelings, but the advise makes him emotionally stable at the moment, thinking of what to tell Soonyoung now that he has a clear mind. Joshua lets him think through in silence, watching mindlessly at the television whose noise is barely heard. It’s a comfortable buzz of silence, and Jihoon is warm beside him.

“Hyung, thanks.” Jihoon says eventually, kicking his feet out of the blankets and finally leans on Joshua’s side. “I’ll…give him a chance, I think…”

Joshua hums, wondering if Jihoon’s too gullible for Soonyoung but he doesn’t say anything. Jihoon swallows. “I thought about rejecting him, and it feels wrong.”

This time, Joshua chuckles, nodding. “Whatever you say, Hoonie.”

-

**_Seokmin [9:51 PM]_ **

****

**_> You’re good, hyung_ **

**_> Don’t worry about it ^^_ **

**_> But I won’t say no to free food :D_ **

****

****

**_You don’t have a say in this <_ **

**_I’m treating you and that’s that <_ **

**_:D <_ **

**_> Oh hey!_ **

**_> How are you? _ **

****

**_Totally good because of you <_ **

**_I’m about to cry as we speak <_ **

****

**_> Are you friends with Boo Seungkwan to be this dramatic_ **

****

**_That <_ **

**_Is not a bad assumption <_ **

**_And yes, we’re friends <_ **

**_Sadly I suck at acting or shit <_ **

**_We have this film project for art appreciation and my only line was ‘surprise’ and the whole class clowned me for it <_ **

****

**_> Surprise! Me too :D _ **

****

**_Here I thought we had something special <_ **

**_It was nice talking to you, Seokmin :) <_ **

****

**_> Hyungggggggg_ **

**_> Just kidding :D _ **

**_> I have a break at 11:30!_ **

**_> Does that work for you? _ **

****

**_Sure! <_ **

**_Caratz then? <_ **

****

**_> Yey!_ **

**_> See you tomorrow, hyung! _ **

**_> :)_ **

****

**_Likewise! <_ **

**_:) <_ **

-

Being friends with Joshua is easy. To put it simply, he’s an open book. One look at him and Jeonghan knows.

“Yeah, you look like you just shit on your pants.” He finally says his thoughts out loud at the foreigner, slamming the pen on his desk lightly.

Joshua looks at him with wide eyes, a little startled. “Huh?”

Jeonghan gives him a quizzical look, raising his brows at the younger. With his expressions, it’s easy to understand Joshua. His cheeks are all raised when he’s happy. When he listens and tries to understand you, he lips are collected into a half-pout, half-frown. When he’s pissed, it’s in his eyes that are steady, his brows sternly calm and collected. Joshua is normally quiet, normally noisy too when he’s in the situation to be so.

Today, Joshua is like this: his eyes are worried as it darts from the whiteboard in front of him to his phone that he hid underneath the desk. He looks serious, or constipated, Jeonghan can’t decide. He goes for the latter, watching how his nose would scrunch up after looking at the time on his phone each time.

“Do you have a date?” He nonchalantly asks, his question heavily based on how people usually act like that in such a situation. Maybe it’s what he picks up after observing people so much unwillingly, but he rethinks about his skill for observation when he sees Joshua get red all the sudden.

“Wait…you really have a date?”

“It’s not a date.” Joshua says with a choke, his voice low. Jeonghan thinks it’s wise of him not to lie because he’s painfully obvious. Though he’s clueless—it’s his first time seeing the Joshua Hong like this, after years of being friends with him.

“Lunch date.”

“Yes—wait, it’s not a date I tell you but—”

“Joshua, you’re rambling.” He settles to stating the obvious that makes Joshua’s shoulder sag in defeat. Jeonghan could not stop his grin. “Do you even have plans on telling me about this?”

Joshua raises a brow at him, smirk on his lips. “After you tell me about last night. You and Cheol. Something happened, I’m sure. Did you two fu—”

“Okay, not so loud!” Joshua smiles in triumph when he sees Jeonghan’s ears red in its tips as he looks away.

“I’ve never seen you red like this before. Oh my god!” Joshua screams, but he looks _delighted._ “Is that a hickey—”

So much for first time. Jeonghan felt betrayed with his self.

-

**_Seokmin [11:27 AM]_ **

****

**_> I’m walking over to Caratz now! _ **

**_> Please don’t ditch me hyung_ ** **_ㅠㅠ_ **

****

**_I’m on my way too dw lol <_ **

**_> Sorry hhhh_ **

**_> I just failed my calc quiz and _ **

****

**_Yes, free food to make you feel better :) <_ **

**_> You’re my favorite hyung _ **

****

**_Oh no your favorite hyung before me would be mad at me <_ **

****

**_> You’re friends with Jeonghannie-hyung. You can handle it :D_ **

**_> Don’t tell him tho_ **

**_> His hugs are the best_ **

****

**_Can confirm <_ **

**_LMAO told han about it <_ **

**_His words: disowned <_ **

**_He wants his hugs back he said <_ **

****

**_> I take it back_ **

**_> none of you are my favorite_ **

**_HAHAHAHA <_ **

****

“I’m meeting Cheol at the admin building.” Jeonghan says halfway of the walk, and he turns to the other direction as he winks. “Seems like you won’t be hanging out with us anymore.”

Joshua wants to go with a snide remark, but the heat that creeps on his cheeks fails him. “Ya!”

“Bye, favorite hyung!”

Jeonghan’s laugh fades as he could hear a ringing close to his ears, slowly turning around to see a familiar beautiful eye smile, radiating nothing but a warm feeling to Joshua’s churning stomach and he can’t help himself but fawn over Lee Seokmin.

He’s quick when he scans him from head to toe, but it feels like the world has slowed down when he notices he’s a little shorter than him, his hair slightly messy and disheveled, the eyebags underneath his pretty eyes and his bright gummy smile. The beauty mark underneath his eye too. It’s hard to miss that.

Huh.

He’s not drunk this time, Joshua is mentally grateful. He’s going to remember his face this time. Remember him by the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles. The way his hair bob at every moment he makes, and his shoulders shake when he laugh.

_You’re going overboard,_ Joshua groans to himself and snaps immediately when Seokmin peeks at him, head tilting with a small smile. “You okay, hyung?”

Joshua shakes his head with a smile. It’s genuine, and a little nervous.

-

The unspoken rule of losers not supposed to go to hardcore parties is just _wrong,_ Joshua realizes.

Not that his friends are losers but well, Seungkwan gets to do committee work with Hansol. Jihoon went there and realized there’s so much more to just hating Soonyoung. There’s Jeonghan and Seungcheol finally decided to take course of whatever they are, to being more than friends. And Joshua.

Joshua has this.

He watches Seokmin happily retelling the events of the recent party, pizza half-way eaten and the ice on his cola is melting. The noon sunlight is glaring at them, but the boy in front of him makes everything a blur; everything is soft and gentle. Like his smile. His voice. The feelings inside.

Joshua throws his head back in laughter, getting a little drunk with everything about Seokmin.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated! let's be friends! ^^  
> —[twt](https://twitter.com/skzworlddomi)


End file.
